supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft
Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft ist die sechste Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam kommen nach Alliance in Nebraska, wo sich merkwürdige Dinge zutragen. Bei einem Mann werden von einer männlichen Zahnfee alle Zähne herausgezogen und ein Kindermädchen stirbt von Juckpulver. Bald stoßen sie auf einen Jungen namens Jesse, der eine wichtige Rolle im Kampf zwischen Engeln und Dämonen spielt. Auf welche Seite wird er sich wohl schlagen? Handlung In Alliance, Nebraska, sieht Amber Greer, ein Kindermädchen, fern und kämmt sich dabei die Haare. Plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch von der Tür her und geht dorthin. Sie ruft nach Jimmy und als sie die Schranktür öffnet, liegt dieser dort drin, Bleistifte durch seinen Kopf gebohrt. Er ist jedoch nicht tot, wie es aussieht, da er es nur vorgetäuscht hat. Sie befiehlt ihm, ins Bett zu gehen. Plötzlich hört sie Hundegebell, doch draußen kann sie nichts erkennen. Als die Jimmys Eltern wiederkommen, kriselt der Fernseher und der Vater findet Amber tot auf der Couch – mit zerkratztem Kopf. Dean und Sam kommen nach Alliance und befragen den Leichenbeschauer, ob sie Ambers Leiche sehen können. In ihrem Kopf steckte ein Kunstfingernagel, erklärt der Experte, und er glaubt, dass Amber ihr Gehirn herauskratzen wollte. Vielleicht war sie auf Drogen oder hatte ein "Phantomjucken". Dean und Sam gehen zu den Eltern und fragen sie nach Kältebrücken im Haus. Dean sieht sich im Haus um und stößt auf Jimmy, der ihm zunächst nichts verraten will. Als Dean droht, ihn in die Downtown mitzunehmen, redet er doch. Später gehen die Brüder aus dem Haus und Dean erzählt Sam, dass Jimmy Amber Juckpulver in die Bürste gestreut hat. Das hätte aber nicht zu solchen Auswirkungen führen können. Sam erhält einen Anruf vom Leichenbeschauer und sie gehen zum Tatort, wo ein Mann durch einen Stromschlag getötet wurde. Mr. Stanley hat ihn sterben sehen und sagt, es sei ein Scherz gewesen, als er ihm einen kleinen Stromschlag mit einem Spielzeug gegeben hat. Dean kleidet sich stromsicher und testet das Spielzeug an einem Stück Fleisch, welches sofort verbrennt. Sam fragt sich, ob sie es mit verfluchten Gegenständen zu tun haben. Dann sagt Sam, die beiden Gegenstände seien im selben Laden gekauft worden. Die beiden gehen zu dem "Conjurarium", einem Magie- und Streicheladen, und werden vom Besitzer begrüßt, der wütend ist, weil die Kinder heutzutage nicht mehr oft bei ihm einkaufen. Schon seit 20 Jahren würde der Laden vor sich hingammeln. Als Dean sagt, er wolle nun wohl Rache üben, zeigt er dem Besitzer, was passiert, wenn man das Spielzeug bei einer Gummiente benutzt. Doch der Besitzer verfällt in totale Panik und es ist klar, dass er nichts weiß. Ein Mädchen verliert ihren Zahn und ihr Vater steckt ihn unter ihr Kissen und erzählt die Geschichte der Zahnfee. Sie findet das alles jedoch sehr erschreckend. Nachts schleicht sich das Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer, den Zahn in der Hand, und steckt ihn unter das Kissen ihres Vaters. Plötzlich kommt eine männliche Zahnfee und zieht ihm alle Zähne heraus. Am nächsten Tag sehen die Brüder den Mann im Krankenhaus, der ihnen die Zahnfee beschreibt. Sam berichtet Dean, dass die "Zahnfee" durch die geschlossenen Fenster und Türen kam, ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Dann sagt Dean, dass in dem Krankenhaus Kinder sind, die Magengeschwüre haben, nachdem sie Cola mit Knallbrause getrunken haben. Bei einem Kind sei das Gesicht "eingefroren". Was alle gemein hätten, sei, dass die Kinder an die Dinge glauben, sie aber in Wirklichkeit Lügen sind. Sam glaubt, dass der Trickster dahinterstecken könnte, doch sie denken, dass das selbst für ihn zu kindisch sei. Sam hat herausgefunden, dass die Vorkommnisse alle in einem Radius von zwei Meilen eines Hauses geschehen sind. Dean fragt Sam, ob sie nun auch in dem Radius seien, was er bejaht. Dann zeigt Dean ihm die Unterseite seiner Hand, auf der Haare gewachsen sind, seit er mit der Krankenschwester geredet hat. Sie gehen zu dem Haus und brechen dort ein. Plötzlich öffnet ein Junge ihnen die Tür, doch seine Eltern sind nicht da. Jesse Turner, der Junge, lässt sie schließlich aber doch rein. Als Jesse sein eigenes Essen kocht, erinnert sich Sam an seine Kindheit. Jesse jedoch fühlt sich nicht als Kind. Dean findet die Zeichnung der Zahnfee, die auf die Beschreibung des Vaters ohne Zähne passt. Die beiden merken, dass alles, woran der Junge glaubt, Wirklichkeit wird. Sie zeigen ihm das Stromschlag-Spielzeug und sagen ihm, dass es niemanden töten kann. Jesse glaubt ihm und um Dean´s Behauptung zu beweisen, benutzt er das Spielzeug an Sam. Glücklicherweise geschieht nichts. Dean sagt Sam draußen, dass Jesse nicht einmal wüsste, was er tut. Sam forscht nach und findet heraus, dass der Junge adoptiert wurde. Seine Mutter war Julia Wright aus Elk Creek in Nebraska. Die Jungs gehen dorthin, doch die Mutter behauptet, sie habe keinen Sohn. Sam zählt ihr die Fakten auf und fragt, ob es eine normale Schwangerschaft gewesen sei. Plötzlich rennt sie vor ihnen davon, doch die beiden verfolgen sie. Julia wirft Salz auf sie und ist erst dann überzeugt, dass sie keine Dämonen sind. Dann erzählt sie, dass sie von einem Dämon besessen war und Menschen getötet hat. In dieser Zeit hat sie Jesse zur Welt gebracht und konnte sich dann mit Salz von dem Dämon befreien. Sie dachte darüber nach, das Baby zu töten, hat es dann aber zur Adoption freigegeben. Dean fragt, wer der Vater sei und Julia antwortet, dass sie Jungfrau gewesen sei. Sie fragt, ob ihr Sohn menschlich sei und die Jungs antworten, dass er ein gutes Kind sei. Als Dean sagt Sam wieder draußen sind, sagt Dean, dass sie Hilfe bräuchten. Als sie im Hotel ankommen, ist Castiel schon da. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie Jesse töten müssten, weil er der Antichrist sei, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Dämon. Er sei die stärkste Waffe für Luzifer und weil dieser immer stärker wird, wird es Jesse auch. Jesse kann sich vor Dämonen und Engeln verstecken, aber beide Parteien sind auf der Suche nach ihm. Wenn die Dämonen ihn einmal gefunden haben, wird Luzifer ihn für sich benutzen, indem er ihn das Himmelsheer zerstören lässt. Sam sagt, dass sie die Guten seien und keine Kinder töten würden, doch Castiel ist der Meinung, dass Sam, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, es vor einem Jahr getan hätte. Sam sagt, dass sich die Dinge ändern. Dean sagt, sie würden Jesse nicht töten, aber dass man ihn nicht hier lassen könne. Er will Jesse kidnappen und zu Bobby bringen, doch Castiel sagt, dass man den Jungen nicht verärgern sollte. Sam meint, dass sich der Junge selbst entscheiden müsse, doch Castiel sagt, dass Sam das auch nicht getan hätte und Cas die Chance nicht vertun könne. Dann teleportiert er sich weg. Julia wird von einem Postboten besucht und sie merkt, dass es derselbe Dämonen von damals war. Er nimmt sie wieder in Besitz und will die Winchesters suchen. Unterdessen holt sich Jesse zuhause ein Glas Wasser und sieht Castiel, der ihm sagt, er würde ihm nicht wehtun. Hinter seinem Rücken hat er jedoch einen Dolch. Jesse ruft nach seinen Eltern, die jedoch schlafen. Cas sagt, dass es ihm leid täte, und setzt zum Hieb an. In dem Moment kommen Dean und Sam herein und sehen, dass Castiel nun eine Spielfigur ist. Dean sagt Jesse, dass er Castiel nicht kennen würde. Der Junge fragt ihn, wie er das gemacht habe. Dean lügt, dass Jesse ein Superheld sei und dass Dean und Sam für eine geheime Regierungsabteilung arbeiten, die Kinder mit Superkräften finden und trainieren will. Dean sagt, er würde Jesse nach South Dakota bringen zu einem Mann im Rollstuhl, wie bei den X-Men. Plötzlich kommt Julia herein und pinnt Dean und Sam an die Wand. Sie sagt, dass die Brüder lügen würden und dass sie Jesses Mutter sei. Jesse´s Eltern hätten ihn ebenfalls angelogen und das sein ganzes Leben eine Lüge sei. Als Jesse sagt, dass seine Eltern ihn lieben würden, fragt Julia, warum sie ihn dann immer allein lassen würden. Julia sagt, dass Dean und Sam nicht vom FBI seien und Jesse sei kein Superheld. Jesse wird verärgert und das Haus beginnt zu beben. Julia sagt, sie könne ihm ein Leben ohne Lügen bieten. Dann beichtet Sam, dass er gelogen habe, aber er würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Als Julia Sam vom Reden abhalten will, sagt Jesse, sie solle aufhören, denn er will von Sam hören, was er zu sagen hat. Sam beginnt zu erzählen, dass Dean und er Monster jagen würden und Julia seine Mutter sei. In ihr drin sei jedoch ein Dämon. Dann zwingt Jesse Julia dazu, sich hinzusetzen und ruhig zu sein. Sam erzählt weiter, dass Jesse Teil des Engel-Dämonen-Krieges sei und Millionen von Menschen sterben könnten. Jesse könne jedoch die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Dann entlässt er den Dämon aus Julia. Jesse fragt, ob Julia wieder ok wird, was Dean bejaht. Dann fragt Dean, ob er Cas wieder in Ordnung bringen könne, was er verneint, doch Dean sagt, Castiel sie verwirrt gewesen, als er versucht hat, Jesse zu töten. Dean will Jesse wohin bringen, wo man ihn trainieren würde, was der Junge aber nicht möchte. Als Sam sagt, dass sie fast nie etwas Stärkeres als Jesse gesehen haben, meint der Junge, dass er ein Freak sei, doch Sam sagt, dass die Winchesters ebenfalls Freaks seien. Jesse merkt, dass er nicht hier bleiben könne. Er will seine Eltern mitnehmen, was Sam versteht, da es nichts Wichtigeres als Familie gäbe, doch Sam warnt ihn auch, dass sie nun alle in Gefahr seien. Jesse fragt die beiden, was er tun solle. Sam sagt, es sei seine eigene Entscheidung. Jesse will seinen Eltern tschüss sagen und sieht sie im Bett schlafen. In seinem eigenen Zimmer sieht er ein Poster von Australien... Dean und Sam merken, dass Jesse zu lange braucht, und gehen nach oben, wo der Junge schon weg ist. Der nun wieder hergestellte Castiel sagt ihnen, dass Jesse alle wieder normal gemacht habe und dann verschwunden sei. Dann sieht Sam einen Abschiedsbrief von Jesse, auf dem steht, dass er seine Eltern nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Castiel sagt, dass man ihn nicht wiederfinden könne, es sei denn, er will wiedergefunden werden. Dean und Sam fahren weiter und im Auto fragt sich Dean, ob es Jesse wohl gut gehe. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie Jesse´s Leben zerstört haben, indem sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Sam aber glaubt, sie hätten keine andere Wahl gehabt. Dean sagt, dass Eltern kleine Dinge im Leben verschweigen, um die Kinder vor den wirklich bösen Dingen des Lebens zu beschützen und er wünscht sich, John hätte sie angelogen, was Sam genauso sieht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Jesse Turner *Julia Wright Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' I Believe the Children Are Our Future (Ich glaube, die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Spanisch:' Creo Que Los Niños Son Nuestro Futuro (Ich glaube, die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Französisch:' L'Antéchrist (Der Antichrist) *'Italienisch:' I bambini sono il nostro futuro (Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Portugiesisch:' As Crianças São o Nosso Futuro (Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Polnisch:' Myślę, że dzieci to nasza przyszłość (Ich glaube, die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Tschechisch:' Děti jsou naše budoucnost (Kinder sind unsere Zukunft) *'Ungarisch:' Teremtők (Schöpfer) *'Finnisch:' Lapsissa on tulevaisuus (Kinder sind die Zukunft) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05